Help me in my time of need
by x.Peaceful.Memories.x
Summary: Lilly is in trouble, can oliver help her before it to late..? parings possibly Loliver not shure yet but yeah its better then the summary makes it look so read it & HATERZ HATE HARDER!*


Disclaimer:Like a 14 year old could really own Hannah Montana ha yea right

**Playlist:  
**_Fall for you_ by  
Secondhand Serenade  
_With arms wide open_ by  
Creed  
_The day that never ends _by  
Metallica

**Help me in my time of need**

* * *

Lilly walked down the hallway to her locker; her sadden expression said it all it wasn't even ten am and it had already started. Since the divorce was finale Lilly's Life fell apart. Nothing had been the same her mom was barley home and when she was she was no picnic to be around, and when Lilly was at her dad's house she would get beaten and her new step mom did anything in her power to make her life miserable.

Lilly got closer and closer to her locker as Oliver and Miley walked up to her. Oliver took one look at his best friend since Pre School and punched a nearby locker he knew what had happened, he knew that it was going to be the same convocation he had with her every Monday.

"He did it again didn't he?" Oliver questioned his voice full of anger- he already knew the answer to his question "Lilly you can't keep letting him do this to you, go to the Police."

"Ollie I-I can't" She replied with the same expression she always had when she and Oliver had this conversation. "You know I can't just go tell the police they would never believe me."

"What do you mean you can't, he can't keep doing what he is doing, and neither can that stupid bitch you call a step mom." Oliver said his voice still full of anger, the worse thing about that whole conversation was that Lilly knew that Oliver was right.

"I know they can't keep doing it but it's never going to stop." Lilly started to cry, Oliver pulled her in to a bone crushing hug. "Lilly don't worry, I will make it stop some how." Oliver reassured her

"Oliver you can't do anything about it, please I don't want you to get hurt." Lilly replied as she pulled out of Oliver's firm embrace. "You know what he is capable of, remember my eighth birthday?" Oliver's spin shivered at the remembrance of the birthday.

"What happened at the birthday Lilly?" Miley question that had been something new to the convocation she had never heard of before.

_ Oliver walked up to Lilly with the biggest smile on his face_

_"Happy Birthday Lillian" He screamed as he handed her a perfectly warped gift with a big blue bow on the top of it. "I hope you like it." _

_"Thanks Ollie, I know I will." She replied with a big hug "Come on inside my dad just brought home pizza."_

_After they were done eating, every one sat down in the living room so Lilly could open her gifts._

_"Ok Lillian you can open your presents now." Heather Lilly's mom said as she walked in to the room. Lilly grabbed the smallest one with a big blue bow on top of it and read the card._

_"Dear Lilly,_

_I hope you have a super duper birthday, let's go to the skate park later._

_Love Ollie_"_ Lilly unwrapped the small box. Inside was a silver thin chained heart shaped locket. Engraved on the front was 'Lilly + Oliver Bffs' and inside was a picture of them in pre school._

_"Oh Ollie I love it, its perfect." Lilly gushed as she hugged Oliver. Her dad's face got bright red._

_"That is totally uncalled for; you can not just go and buy my daughter jewelry like that. She is to young for you're brain wash boy, get out of my house now!" her father yelled as he reached over the table and grabbed Oliver by the shirt " Let me go you old fart," Oliver screamed _

_"What did you just call me!?" He yelled into Oliver's ear. "You heard me I called you an old fart." With that her father's hand went back and slapped Oliver cross his face and threw him out the door. "Stay away from my daughter, you hear me!" _

"He really did that?" Alaina questioned, her jaw hung low Oliver and Lilly nodded in unison. Oliver turned back to Lilly. "It didn't stop me then and it won't stop me now." He said in a stern voice

"Oliver I told you please just stay away I don't want you to get hurt." She said. "Lillian Ann Truscott, I would rather get hurt then to see you get hurt." Lilly was flabbergasted; Oliver had never said something that meaningful in his life to anyone. The look on his face was so serious that she knew it came from the heart.

"Oliver," Lilly began to reply to his statement but the bell cut her off, the three friends walked to class with out a word.

.x.

She walked up to the door step; taking a deep breath she turned the door knob. She knew she was either going to walk in to an empty house or her mother passed out on the floor.

"I'm home!" Lilly yelled as she placed her keys in the dish by the door "Mom you home?" She walked in to the living room were a note was left on the coffee table. She had a smile of relief, because she didn't have to deal with her mother she walked over and picked it up.

_Hey Lillian,_

_I am out with Joe I think he is the one to replace your stupid fucking gay ass father with his twenty nine year old wife. Anyway there is a frozen T.V dinner in the freezer. I don't know when I will be home Miley and Oliver can come over. _

_I love you baby_

_-mom _

Lilly laughed; her mom was the only person who called her by her full name and at the fact that her mom thinks that Joe was going to be the one. 'In your dreams mom' she thought to her self; she grabbed out her cell phone and called Oliver.

"Hey…can't make it to my phone right now just leave a rocking message and I will like totally get back to you, _like totally_" Lilly heard her own voice except the last part was Oliver, it always confused people but it made them laugh it was there thing, something no one could take away from them.

"Oliver call me back it's important, I need food my mom forgot I am allergic to T.V dinners and that's the only thing in my house, Kay well I am going to go now so talk to you later." She hung up her phone and turned on the TV.

"Next on the Steven Collins show Jude Jamison the fabulous pop princess." The TV boomed and Lilly slowly drifted in to a sleep.

.x.

Oliver picked up his phone after making his and Lilly's special sandwich they made up when they were nine, cheese ham and pickles with jam.

"Hey… Leave a message and I'll get back to you…_No she wont_" he heard the sweet sound of her voice on the other line, it always made him smile.

Since Oliver could remember they always shared this connection that no one else had but ever since last summer he felt something more for her then just the best friend, he fell in love with her and today he was going to tell her what he wanted to for so long.

"Lilly its Oliver, did you here whose coming to our school that's awesome but I am on my way to your house with the special Oliver and Lilly sandwich and fries see you in five, bye." Oliver said in to the phone.

.x.

Oliver walked towards his friends doorway with the biggest grin on his face, today was the day he was going to tell her how he truly felt. He knocked; there was no answer "Lilly, Open the door it's Oliver." He said as he hit the door again.

* * *

I made a few changes and added a few stuff hope you liked it

**HATERZ HATE HARDER your only making me famous**

**Flames are totally welcome**

**Now click the pretty purple button in the left hand corrner right now **

**-Angela **


End file.
